Of Warlocks And Warriors
by TheMightyPen95
Summary: For Lucky 9 Lives: While Alus rules the kingdom, Cyrus becomes agitated with the King’s biased opinion concerning magic and martial prowess. Looking for answers on a mountain not far from the kingdom, the young warlock believes to have found the answe


**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to their rightful owners. I only own the story itself.

**Title:** Of Warlocks And Warriors

**Rating:** T

**Genres:** Fantasy, Medieval, Drama, Action

**Warnings:** Language, Violence, Yaoi

_**Main**_ **Pairings:** Alus x Kane

_**Side**_** Pairings:** N/A

**Romantic **_**Hints**_**:** N/A

**Authoress Note: **This was requested by **Lucky~9~Lives** from Gaia Online.

**Summary:** While Alus rules the kingdom, Cyrus becomes agitated with the King's biased opinion concerning magic and martial prowess. Looking for answers on a mountain not far from the kingdom, the young warlock believes to have found the answer to his dilemma and puts his plan into action. Kane, the king's champion warrior, is ready to fight whatever the rebellious warlock can throw at him.

At least, he thought he was.

**Of Warlocks And Warriors**

It was irritating. No! It was…disgusting. Vial. Yes, those were goods words for describing that petty King. At least, that was how the young warlock felt, pacing just outside of the gates of the kingdom, glancing at the tower now and again.

"Tch." He sounded, narrowing his eyes in the direction of the one he sought to dethrone. "You can't hide in there forever…And even if you try…"

He clutched on to his staff almost to the point of snapping it. This hadn't been the first time he swore to take down the ruler and his pitiful subjects. Every attempt thus far had ended in total failure. Nonetheless, the frustrated sorcerer never gave into defeat.

He couldn't, he wouldn't.

So, there he stood, glaring at the tower.

"Just wait…" He mumbled, going off into the direction of his own adobe.

He'd find a way.

"Kane!" Said male tore his gaze from the window he had been looking down from to face his superior.

"Yes, King?" He inquired, sounding serious. This didn't go unnoticed.

"What is bothering you?" For a few minutes, the ruler had been silently watching his favorite Champion Warrior who appeared distraught. "You seem displeased."

The other male turned to look him in the eye, sending a rather unpleasant chill down the King's spine. Whatever was bothering him must be serious.

"Alus," Kane began, no hint of humor or anything other than sincerity in his tone, "I've been to this window once for each day of this week. Each time my eyes fall on a creature sure to bare misfortune."

Alus swallowed. Of who Kane was referring to, he wasn't too sure, which made things even more unsettling. "Who is it, Kane?" He inquired.

Kane turned from the window once again, this time with a slow and menacing pace.

"Take one guess."

"I don't know!" Alus pleaded.

For a moment, there was an eerie silence that seemed to freeze time itself. The king was becoming more and more unnerving. Normally Kane wasn't one to fret so easily. This fact alone caused Alus to shift in his chair as a bead of sweat traveled down his forehead.

"Do you really want to know?"

Forgetting about royal educate, Alus cried, "Yes! For the love of the throne, please tell me!"

A smirk played onto Kane's once solemn features. "It's…"

Alus's eyes widened.

"It's just Cyrus!" Kane waved his hand while laughing merrily, ignoring the way that his precious king had fallen on to the floor. "Oh, come on! You didn't really think I would be that worried did you?" He asked through snorts.

Alus sighed, putting his hand to his forehead before resuming his previous position.

"You never know," He exhaled.

* * *

On the outskirts of the kingdom lie a small number of towering mountains, each with its own origin and story. Not many civilians, however idiotic or greedy they may be, travel near the mountains. Let alone on them.

However, one could say the statement regarding "civilians" did not apply to the wielder of magic whom was now making his way up through the treacherous twists and turns of the mountain side of which held one of the more popular tales among his own kind.

Steering clear from any creatures on the hunt or fragile areas of foundation, Cyrus held his gaze on the very tip of the mountain where his destination waited. Just below the somewhat curving tip was a gaping entry way hidden from those who had never seen it before. Not even the warlock, now almost arriving at the exact point, was able to spot it, only the tip of the mountain itself.

Yet still he grinned menacingly, for he knew it was there. Oh, he knew. He also knew what was waiting in there. Waiting for him. This particular item would not be lingering in wait much longer. This thought sent a gleeful chuckle out of his lips as he continued to ascend the mountain side.

Within a mere two hours, the hollow entrance was before Cyrus, darker and all the more enticing than when he had been pondering about it on the trip there. While he had somewhat exhausted himself on the journey, he had also been aware that taking a few short rest now and again would be wise. Because, although he knew what was in the mountain's hollow that he _wanted_, the now wary warlock was blinded as to what he _didn't_ want to encounter.

With cautious steps, Cyrus slipped into the cavern, a cold breeze that seemed oddly out of place, much like what mothers would be expected to tell their children in bed time stories involving dragons and dark caves, flew over him, sending goose bumps along the length of his arms.

His grin widened.

Continuing on his way, Cyrus would scan his surroundings now and again, making sure no unwanted spirits or demons would try to consume him, trick him, or simply attack him. Not only was he not in the mood, but he hadn't rested in the last two hours of travel.

Another cool wind whipped out at him, causing him to take a step back as he held his staff before him in order to prevent a surprise attack. Fortunately, it had merely been a chilling wind. Nothing more.

Taking notice of this, Cyrus returned to his previous stance and moved forward. Although now he found himself a little antsier than he had been.

Walking through that darkness felt like an eternity for him, with no light showing his progression other than that of his now glowing staff. Taking into consideration the time he had spent getting to the entrance and how long he had most likely been in the cave itself, Cyrus deduced that this had taken about ten or eleven hours, being exactly the reason he had woken before the crack of dawn, when the stars were still shining, though more dim than they had been hours prior.

While pondering this, Cyrus had failed to acknowledge the placement of a rock in the path of his footing, sending him on an unpleasant trip to the stone floor.

Or what should have been the floor.

The floor turned out to be an opening he had missed and had consequently fallen into. That wasn't the oddest part.

What was even more concerning was that he had not felt the hard and unforgiving crash when he was sure his face had met a stone or ground some stories below. He had not heard the cracking of any bones, or the wails of his own pain. If he was, bleeding had gone unnoticed as well.

He had concluded that he was dead.

Now in a state of bewilderment, Cyrus wondered why he had not felt the pain or chill of death by his side before it had thrown him into whatever state of being he was currently in. He looked around, trying to find out just which realm he was sent to.

He hadn't expected to see the glowing ember that had caught his eye, not only symbolizing his still beating heart, but also his accomplishment.

He had succeeded in finding what others had fallen to their deaths trying to even reach!

On that note, why had he not been crushed?

The floor, only inches from his nose now that he cared to observe, seemed to have a backwards magnetic push to his own internal structure. When he attempted to stand, it was as if he was in a state of intoxication, though he knew he most assuredly was not.

Regardless of how he survived, Cyrus was just content to be alive.

After all, if he was dead, he wouldn't have been able to carry out his plan.

* * *

The day, once bright and cloudless, had fallen into a light rain before it began to pour, putting outside errands or ventures on hold for a little while.

Kane, sitting in the middle of the halls which lead to the throne room, was admiring the architecture of the castle, along with the embroidery on some of the more complex wall hangings. The opulence of royalty was something he could live without, though it wasn't as if he hadn't pondered its benefits.

For one, you could sleep under a roof that doesn't leak in the middle of a horrendous storm such as the one taking place outside. Not that he would have to.

Letting out a sigh of pure boredom, Kane found himself counting the stitches on one of the hangings, listening to the rhythmic tapping of raindrops hitting the side of the stone structure.

It wasn't long before he became fed up with simply sitting there, creating his own tune to nature's almost complete song, so he stood up and stretched his arms above his head, letting out a grunt as he did so.

He froze in the middle of cracking his back, having heard the sound of feet falling on to the ground. In a flash he held his weapon before him, eyes narrow and in a fighting pose.

"Show yourself!" He demanded, still with his sword drawn. A familiar chuckle was brought to his ears, causing him to drop his guard a bit.

"Oh, Kane," Said the voice mockingly, getting closer as did the thudding of feet meeting stone.

However, the closer the voice drew, the less Kane felt the need to worry. He knew who it was.

Of course, just as he had predicted, a young male in his teens wielding a staff in his pale hands walked out from behind the corner. Kane observed that, contrary to anyone else who may have strolled in at the time, Cyrus remained seemingly untouched by the ongoing downpour. The warlock's black and unkempt hair was oddly dry as was the rest of his attire. Not one drop of water fell from his being.

Nonetheless, Kane did not concern himself with the peculiar aspects of the other male's waterless appearance.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here or should I just throw you out now?" He questioned, causing the intruder to grind his teeth before exhaling and gripping on to the staff.

"Don't act like it would be so easy, you fool," Cyrus mocked, though Kane did not show any sign of aggravation, merely annoyance.

"Unfortunately, it _would_ be that easy," Kane corrected sounding a bit put off by the idea of a simple conflict that he knew would end in victory.

Cyrus gripped the staff harder. "Let's just see about that!" He challenged, charging at his nonchalant opponent.

Taking notice of the oncoming threat with slight disinterest, Kane merely lifted his sword and held it before him, preventing the staff from making contact with his flesh.

"Now if you want me to take you seriously, kid," He mused as Cyrus grinded his teeth and continued pushing against Kane's own strength, "You have to stop playing with sticks!"

As the last word left his mouth, Kane pushed the struggling warlock back, sending him to the ground. He smirked.

"See what I mean?"

Cyrus stood, seething. He wouldn't be put down so easily.

"Now," Kane continued, "If you don't want to end up needing intensive care for a few weeks, I would suggest you back down now."

"Are you sure you're not the coward, trying to drive me away like that?" Cyrus scoffed.

Kane narrowed his eyes. "I'm trying to help you out."

"That's what a coward would say, isn't it?"

This kid was really trying his patience.

"You'd like me to walk away, making you feel like the bigger man, is that it?"

Now he was pushing it.

"Why would I do that when I would much rather see you crying at your own defeat?"

That was it.

"Why don't you try saying that to my fist?" Kane, now infuriated, dared the insufferable little creature who was now readying himself in his own fighting position.

"How is that fair when you hide behind your blade?" He inquired.

Kane smirked. "I'd like to see you throw out your stick."

Rather than acknowledge that statement, Cyrus charged at Kane for the second time, holding the staff above his head.

Without much effort, Kane blocked the attack only to swiftly turn on his heels when Cyrus spun around him, once more in an attempt to throttle him with his staff.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" Kane gibed. Cyrus acted as though he hadn't heard him, managing to slip behind his opponent and nail him between the shoulder blades.

"Ah!" Kane cried, more out of shock than pain. He reached for the area which had been struck, but couldn't quite get to it. He settled for crouching on the ground.

"What happened, dear Kane?" Cyrus jeered. "I thought you could fight better than that?"

Said male scoffed, standing back up. "You just keep your guard up," He warned.

What was peculiar was that Kane had seen the attack coming, but hadn't been swift enough to prevent it from connecting in time. Were his reflexes slowing?

Shaking off the thought, he watched his opponent with wary eyes. He was an idiot for letting his guard down, even for this pipsqueak.

Speaking of which, why had Cyrus been getting taller? Kane put his hand to his chin in thought, only to feel the smoothness of what had once been facial hair.

"What the-?" Kane's armor had begun to slip from his form, falling to the ground in a clatter.

Cyrus laughed chaotically. He laughed watching this warrior of the king shrink before his very eyes and return to his adolescence.

"Oh, dear Kane," He mused, watching as his opponent became distraught and charged at him in one frantic swoop. Kane could feel his energy being drained as the battle drew on.

Swinging the sword about as if it were a wand of sorts, the teenager attempted desperately to finish off the twerp. The blows were easily deterred by Cyrus's staff. The amber jewel on top of which had started to shimmer more than usual.

"How does it feel, Kane?" Cyrus teased. "You're becoming more and more of your own mental state than that of the fierce warrior you believed yourself to be! How mortifying!"

"Shut up!" Kane's voice was getting higher as he continuously swung his weapon. It was becoming heavier as the confrontation drew on.

"Oh, just wait!" The warlock said, blocking a few more futile swings. "Soon you'll be no more than a child, an infant. Perfect for one of your stature, yes?"

"Sh-!" Unable to complete the sentence, the sword fell with a clatter to the stone floor. Kane was now around four and still declining in age. His uncharacteristically round and innocent eyes looked up to Cyrus.

Hysterical laughter erupted from Cyrus's chest when Kane began to wail uncontrollably. As a final act of humiliation, the wicked warlock directed his staff toward the now sniffling warrior.

Now sporting a diaper adorned with the crest belonging to the Royal Guards as opposed to his suit of armor, Kane, now an infant, was crying although he was unable to comprehend what had happened other than that it was upsetting.

"Now, baby Kane" Cyrus snickered, picking up the once proud warrior, "Let's go get your precious king."

Kane's wails did not cease.

* * *

A feeling of discontent had gripped the king as he sat in his chair, pondering things no king should rightfully ponder. Of course, as soon as he realized what he had been thinking, he tossed the thoughts aside.

Still, Alus wondered what was taking Kane so long to get back from his shift. It ended long enough ago that he should have, by now, returned. And, knowing Kane, the king was unsettled by this.

Upon hearing approaching steps, he could not restrain himself from jumping from his seat.

"Kane?" He called, not wanting to be incorrect and looking foolish.

No one answered.

"Is that you?"

A chuckle rose from behind the doors.

The footsteps had ceased.

"Who's there?" Alus, now alert and more serious knowing that it was not whom he had hoped, drew near the door cautiously. The snickering grew louder.

"Show yourself," He demanded just as his own Champion Warrior had not long before.

"With pleasure," Came the voice from behind the door, a wail accompanying it.

Just as the king had ordered, in came the warlock Cyrus, holding his staff in one hand and a baby in the other.

Alus stared. "Is…Is that a child?"

Cyrus snickered. "Why, yes, in fact. It is!"

"To whom does it belong?" And who would want to bare one with that warlock?

"I believe this will answer your questions," Cyrus sneered, positioning the infant face forward so that the crest of the Royal Guard was shown.

Alus nearly gasped aloud. "I-is that-"

"Your Champion Warrior," Cyrus interrupted, "I suppose it would be, wouldn't it?"

"Kane!"

"Now, now," Said the warlock, holding the baby closer to his chest when the King reached out. "If you don't wish to share the same fate as the one I am holding now, I would suggest you step down from your position."

Alus, repulsed by the very idea of this wizard as any ruler, regained his composure and stood erect before the pale male and the infant Kane who had stopped crying for the moment.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," He responded, a frown on his face.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to be reduced to infancy as well," Cyrus smirked.

"How am I to be sure you are even capable of such a thing?" The King challenged.

Cyrus scoffed, pointing to the ends of the King's robes that were drawing nearer to the floor. Alus gasped, at which the warlock began laughing joyously once more.

"See?"

"That doesn't mean I still can't stop you," The King threatened.

"We'll see," Cyrus retorted, placing the infant on the floor before rushing to attack, staff raised once more.

Quick to think, Alus swooped up his sword, holding it before him without stance and, fortunately, managing to block the first attack. His crown began to fall in front of his face as his age continued to decline.

Cyrus laughed, attacking once more at the front of the King. This time, he made contact, sending the young ruler to the floor.

He chuckled. "Children shouldn't be put in charge of kingdoms," He jeered, standing a few feet from his opponent. "It should be left to those more suitable. Those more _experienced_."

Getting unto his knees, Alus, now a child, backed into a corner of the room. His eyes were getting hot and he tried forcing back tears. The crown, with nothing more to lie on, fell off of his head and onto his lap.

"Puny King," Cyrus mocked, sitting on the throne as he saw no threat. "If you had only resigned sooner." He laughed, placing his arms on the rest of the chair.

Seeing no point in holding out any longer, tears had started to slowly fall down Alus's childish face. He had failed his kingdom. He had failed his family. He had failed Kane and he had failed himself.

Reaching for the last sign of his reign, Alus clutched onto the crown dearly, still being drawn into his younger years. He wanted to fling that damn crown right at Cyrus. Just hit him in the head with it, as would any disobedient child.

Alus's eyes widened. He put the crown up to his face and grinned, the tears ceased.

"Hahaha! What are you going to do?" Cyrus sneered, toying with the robe on the ground. "Hit me with your crown? As if that could help-"

He was unable to finish his sentence as the sound of the gold crown clashing with his staff's jewel interrupted him. An ominous aura floated from the broken shards in a formless cloud, somewhat resembling a lizard, or dragon.

"No!" Cyrus cried, tossing the staff to the ground as Alus watched with amusement as best he could. Baby Kane clapped his hands.

An inhuman roar erupted from the ember cloud before it wrapped itself around the warlock.

"W-what?!" Was Cyrus's final word before he was consumed by the cloud.

At first, Alus wondered if the warlock had been consumed by the angry aura. Perhaps it was a consequence of trapping the demon. Were he and Kane stuck as young children for the next twenty years?

All of the thoughts rushing through the King's head were answered when, from the red puff, came a loud wailing. Before he could see what it was, a red flash consumed his vision, causing him to go momentarily blind.

When the red aura withdrew, an adult Kane was the first thing Alus caught. He immediately leaped up and ran to the motionless form, albeit his rising and falling chest.

"Kane!" He cried cheerfully, lying on top of him in order to squeeze him.

"H…Huh?" Kane rubbed his right eye, sitting up, though being careful with Alus on top of him.

Their rightfully aged reunion was cut short when the sound of high pitch whining grabbed their attention.

On the throne sat a pale infant with small black locks. The demon had not consumed Cyrus himself, but his age and experience, leaving him a small baby.

Alus looked over at Kane and smiled.

When Kane gave him a questioning look, Alus stood and sauntered over to the crying child, whom was lying on a pile of what he had once been wearing.

Picking him up, the King smiled gently and Cyrus's eyes widened at the sight.

"I've always wanted a baby," He mused, cradling him and rocking back and forth.

Kane joined him shortly and smiled gently.

"We'll raise him better this time around," The King promised as Kane poked the infant's nose.

**THE END**

* * *

_Note_

_This is my first ever order that I've finished._

_I hope you like it Lucky!_

=)


End file.
